The Seidr's quickening
by AriellaXavier
Summary: Norendra and Loki are one of a kind, half frost giant and half Asgardian they are a species unheard of. When Loki and his sisters path entwine it has disastrous results for Asgard as Thor's way of helping his little brother results in something worse than he could possibly imagine and Odin and Frigga will stop at nothing to get their son back. *CoruptedLoki! *Broken Odin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Odin tensed as he sensed them before they arrived inside of the great hall, the cold seeped into his pores and he struggled to supress a shiver. Frigga next to him smiled supportively, It was time to renegotiate the truce Laufey and his own son had broken. He turned and gave Thor a stern look, his eldest had the decency to look down. Loki on the other hand, looked nervous. He had never seen a Frost giant in the flesh beore the fight in Jotunheim and it had not ended well.

Loki had seen Fandral impaled by ice, ice created by Laufey. Out of al the Warriors three, Fandral had been kindest to Loki. He looked past his lean and gentle exterior and love of books and magic the others had deemed odd. He had played with Loki when he was a toddler and Odin would have been lying if he said Fandral and Loki were not like brothers themselves.

He caught Frigga's eye, knowing they were thinking of the same thing. They didn't want Loki anywhere near Laufey. If he recognised Loki, Laufey would claim him back just to spite Odin and he was not prepared to loose his youngest. Loki was equivalent to 16 and so young, if he saw the horrors of Jotun life he would be scarred.

"They're here" he said in time before the golden doors swung open and Laufey towered over the soldiers flanking the door. He himself was accompanied by two frost giants either side of him and ice had covered their arms.

"Laufey, welcome" Odin said briskly, watching him eye the dozen guards that were a metre away from the Allfather.

"Odin, you wish to renegotiate the terms of our treaty?" Laufey's voice creeped like ice across the room as he approcahed the table and Frigga could not help but put a protective arm on Loki's back. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Yes, Your soldiers attempted to take back the casket but my boys sought out a fight. I do not wish for any Asgardian _or_ Jotun blood to be spilled again, so I wish to offer you something more"

"Something more?" Laufey smirked, standing a mere metre away from Odin and his children. He wanted nothing more than to crush the blonde one's head. His deep crimson eyes roamed around the Allfathers family and something struck him.

Frigga, his wife, was beautiful and _Blonde_.

Thor, his son, was strong, tall and _Blonde_.

Odin himself was strong, blue eyed and _Blonde_.

Loki, his youngest, was smaller, leaner and raven haired. His eyes were the most beautiful emerald green/Azure blue he had ever seen. As if land and sea had mixed together. What a difference, the boy had no resemblence to the family at all.

If anything he looked like Laufeys own child, his beautiful daughter. The jewel of his life, a treasure he would not give up for the world. His eyes saddened as he thought of the creator of his daughter and the son he had lost in the battle. Farbauti, Laufey had not expected to fall in love with a woman of Asgard, least of all one so beautiful. But he had and it cost him her life, birthing his children. One daughter who would grow up to be taunted and treated with such cruelty for her heritage and small stature and a son who was lost in the battle. The temple he had hidden them to keep them safe had been ruined to dust and no matter how long he and his men had searched, His son was never found, most probably crushed under the rubble. What his daughter lacked in size she made up for in magic, her Seidr was strong and could match any sorceres.

"Laufey, I will ask you once to stop staring at my son" Odin snapped, but there was something else. Fear.

Laufey looked at him and for a moment he saw a worried look fleet across the All fathers face, it was not for himself though.

The frost giant looked back at the boy who seemed to be unimpressed by being the centre of his attention. Thor snarled, clutching Mjolnir. _Foolish boy_.

Loki was the pure image of Farbauti, the raven hair and beautiful eyes. Odin couldn't have, he would not dare. Laufey took a deep breath, composing himself. The king had not only taken his casket but his son. He had deprived Laufey of a male heir and Norendra of a younger brother, a twin.

"Continue All father, I was just struck by how different your youngest looks to your first-born...but I see he has the Queens face...what Is your offer"

Odin relaxed slightly and poured himself a goblet of mead, offering Laufey one which he quickly declined. "I am prepared to offer you a relic, one that my father had stolen from your predesscor. A gauntlet, the Gauntlet of Truth and I'm sure such a priceless artifact will serve you well. I have heard from Heimdall that many of your soldiers are not as trustworthy as you may think. I have no use for such a thing, you however, do."

Silence fell across the hall as Laufey considered his options, he had no knowledge of such traitors in his midst but if Odin had spoken truth the Gauntlet would serve him well. Extremely well.

"I do not like the fact that you have been watching us, Odin"

"Not watching you, your men and their decisions. I know how the small party of your giants managed to slip through Heimdalls watch, Loki enjoys causing trouble" Odin turned his stony glare at Loki who shuffled a little but smirked.

"What are the terms?" Laufey smiled falsely.

"You do not step foot on Asgardian soil or any other realms earth again without our permission, you do not contact any other realms and you must swear that any Asgardian or being that you come into contact with, that has not harmed you deliberately or in self defence, will be not harmed by you or any of your race."

Laufey thought the promise through. He had need for such a prize but to live in isolation from the rest of the realms was something Odin was pushing.

"I will agree to these terms, so long as you allow the trade that occurs between Jotunheim and Nidavellir to continue"

"Yes"

"Then we are settled, the Gauntlet?"

Odin signaled for a servant to enter. The silver gauntlet placed on a plump silver pillow. Laufey took it and smiled, glaring down at the allfather and chancing a last glance at Loki. Now he had recognised the resemblance it was painful. Painful to see so much of Farbauti was in his son, Norendra had blue skin and Raven hair. Loki was everything that Farbauti had.

Odin dismissed Frigga and his sons, watching them leave before turning back to the Frost giants.

"Heimdall has organised safe passage back to Jotunheim"

Laufey turned briskly and began to leave, he left the great hall with the Gauntlet in his hand.

A fleeting shadow caught his eye as he turned to the main door, the Bifrost in plain view. Loki. Laufey stopped short as the boy appeared in front of him, looking at him. He sghed, Loki had the same mischevious glint in his eyes as Farbauti. The frost giants either side of him stoped, ice covering their arms as the teen prince raised an eyebrow.

Laufey dismissed them.

"I'm sorry, I feel as though I've seen you before" Loki peered up at him, his sarcastic smile wiped from his face and replaced with confusion. Only then did he realise the dark circles under the young sorcerer's eyes. Farbauti had suffered through the sleepless nights also, the visions of the future some might call 'gifts' plaguing her.

"Perhaps you have...Trouble sleeping, little prince?" he raised a hairless eyebrow. Loki frowned. How had he known? How had a Frost giant known that he woke up near every night, screaming since he was little. Frigga had always ran in, soothing him and sometimes Odin or Thor. Less now, it always seemed to be his mother.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"Here, place it on a surface near you at night" Laufey took of a small bracelet he had worn, golden and encrusted in red ruby's. He ignored his guards confused looks, he would explain later.

Loki warily took it, watching it shrink in size to fit his wrist. He looked up but Laufey had moved on, enetring the bridge leading to the Bifrost.

"Thankyou."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loki yawned, rolling over on his soft bed covers before slowly opening his eyes. The sun shone through the white curtains that sheilded him from the balcony entrance, the small door was open slightly and a pleasant breeze cooled him down from the heat. Heat. Another blistering day In Asgard, heat had never done Loki any good and it had been on more than one occasion that he passed out from the warmth.

He moaned and slipped off the satin covers and onto the stone floor, quickly taking the clothes that had already been set out for him on the dresser and got changed. He scraped his shorter hair back and took the emerald green potion Frigga had left on the side for him. He swished it around his mouth, cringing at the strong mint that stung his tongue before spitting it into the silver sink in his bathing room.

It was odd, Frigga would have woken him.

Loki looked back at the bracelet he had placed on the nightstand. It worked. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had had a full nights sleep or a night without nightmares. Laufey had no reason to give him such a gift, maybe he wasn't the monster Odin had talked about.

"Loki? Are you in there darling?" Frigga called, knocking on the door quickly.

"Yes"

"Decent?"

"Yes"

The door swung open, Loki stumbled back and grabbed the bracelet, hiding it behind his back. His father wouldn't take kindly to his enemy giving a gift to his son.

"You slept well? I can't believe it" she kissed his forehead, smiling. "Breakfast is ready, Your father and brother are waiting." Loki smiled and nodded, taking off down the hall with the next volume of 'Caspians works' in his hand.

Odin was seated at the head of the table, Thor beside him, they were both talking about some stupid sparing incident Loki couldn't give a hel about and his brothers 19th birthday. He took his seat beside Odin, 'accidently' kicking Thor under the table.

"Agh! Loki" Thor glared but he couldn't hide the glint in his eye. Odin shook his head and cast a stern look at his youngest before gesturing for them to pick whatever food they wish from the table. Loki helped himself to a few sizzling sausages, fresh bread and egg before Thor would stick his hands into everything, and placed them on the silver platter before him.

Frigga soon joined them, happily joining in conversation with both Loki and Thor, noting how Loki ate quickly before excusing himself.

"Odin, Loki slept soundly last night"

Odin and Thor turned to her, glancing after Loki who was exiting through the door that would lead him to the stables.

"No..._dreams_?"

"Nothing, I believe he's found a cure, or something that surpresses them. Our boy is growing into a strong sorcerer"

"Indeed"

"You should tell him that more often" Frigga cast her husband an accusing look before pecking his cheek and excusing herself. Thor frowned after his mother, it was not that often that she spoke to her husband in that tone.

"Thor, where is your brother?"

"I don't know, probably to read or find Fandral" Thor glared at the table. "I wanted to talk to you about that father, Fandral is too close to Loki for my liking"

Odin smirked, grabbing a fresh bread roll and slicing it in half, spreading the rich butter onto the bread. "Close in what way?"

"Friends obviously, and I know it's immature to say but Loki is my brother and I don't want him to prefer Fandral over me" Thor narrowed his eyes, biting a sausage in half and swallowing it without chewing.

Odin laughed and patted his son on the back. "Thor, Fandral does not mock Loki for his magical gifts, you do. You are a man now and Loki is almost coming to an end of his boyhood, you must set an example for him. Find the Lady Sif, Volstagg and Hogun, if Fandral is not with Loki find him and invite Loki on a quest. You used to play alot together before your 17th birthday."

"I know" Thor sighed, wiping his hands on napkin "I'll find him and ask him to visit Alfheim with us" he stood, bowing his head to Odin and leaving the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Heimdall!"

The all seeing God turned, nodding his head in acknowledgement at the Prince before turning back to the Bifrost entrance, eager to see how Loki was, or even if he was alive.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"Loki?"

"Well...yeah" Thor frowned at the question, raising his eyebrows as his friend didn't even blink and looked tense, tenser than usual.

"He...is In Jotunheim, I cannot hear him nor see him"

Thor ran upto where Heimdall stood. "Why is he in Jotunheim?"

Heimdall didn't answer, instead he just stared into the abys. Watching Laufey talk to someone he could not see or hear, not even the Frost giants words were coherent. Loki had requsted he go to Jotunheim to thank Laufey for a gift, and forbade him to tell anyone about it.

**Jotunheim...**

Laufey stood as the small form appeared before him in his throne room, two Frost giants glaring down at him. Loki. The boy was glaring right back at the giants, his arms crossed in defiance and head high. Just like Odin.

"Prince Loki, Why are you here" he adressed him sharply.

Loki said nothing, instead he pulled out the bracelet Laufey had given him from his pocket and smiled, looking back up at him.

"I came to thank you, My dreams were, well, non existent but I want to know how you came to discover I had nightmares and just exactly how you came to own such a useful tool" Loki's voice was confident and questioning, making Laufey laugh.

"Your dreams come true, don't they?"

Loki did nothing, his face set in a stone expression as he stared up at the Frost giant king.

"I had a wife like that" Laufey leant back, dismissing the reluctant guards. "She was a powerful sorceress, the bracelet is hers..keep it"

Loki frowned. "I am the son of your enemy, Why would you give this to me?"

Laufey chuckled, he could easily tell Loki the truth. He wanted that more than anything but there was no way of knowing how the young boy would take the news. He could deny it, or turn against Odin completely which would be the final push Laufey needed to defeat the king. He would feel what Laufey felt, the loss of a son.

"If I tell you, your life will never be the same"

Loki seemed to consider this, staring at the bracelet and back at Laufey carefully.

"I want to know"

Laufey smiled, leaving his throne as the side doors swung open. Norendra fluttered in gracefully. Loki did a double take when he saw her. Jotun women were meant to be horrible, ugly. This girl was beautiful. She was a lighter shade of blue, the markings on her face and arms were finer and delicate, beautiful even. Her hair was jet black and thick, braided into a single plait that reached the end of her back and was decorated in saphires. She wore a red gown, something unheard of Jotunheim, and to Loki's final surprise, she had blue/green eyes and thick eyelashes instead of the normal blood red. Instead of the meaty fat Odin had described most Jotun women had, she was slim and small.

"Loki, this is my daughter Norendra and Norendra, this is Prince Loki of Asgard" Norendra turned to him, her eyes wide. Her father had told her that her brother had been found, she had wanted to burn Odin for taking him and get him back but Laufey had insisted it wasn't the time and to risk war was not wise.

"Loki, she is half Asgardian"

Loki stared, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Laufey walked upto him, towering over him like he did to his daughter. "She is a sorceress too" he turned his head as Norendra smiled, her skin fading into a normal blush and rosy cheeks. Like a human.

She did a little courtesy that made Loki snigger.

"Her mother, Farbauti, was Asgardian and fell in love with me. Loki, it was before the war...she died in labour, delivering first Norendra, then you"

Loki almsot dropped the bracelet,he stared up at the giant. Disbeief written all over his face. Odin was his father and Frigga his mother, there was no possibility that he wasn't theirs. They wouldv'e told him, surely.

"It's true, you're my brother" Norendra began to walk forward but was stoped midway by a look from Laufey.

"Your mother gave birth to you as the Asgardian army attacked the castle, I took you to the temple so you'd be safe but when I returned you had gone. I thought you dead until I saw you yesterday, That is why I gave you the bracelet, you look so much like Farbauti. Your mother was weakened when I left her, when I returned...she was dead"

Loki swallowed hard,the missing pieces of the puzzle fitting in.

"There was a dagger in her womb, her stomach. Odins dagger"

"No, My father wouldn't do that...he wouldn't kill a woman who had just given birth!" he spat, disgusted.

Laufey sighed sharply, clenching his fists. "_His_ dagger was imapled in her stomach, tell me, does your _father_ let other's touch his daggers?"

Loki said nothing.

"No? He killed her, like he killed scores of innocent Frost giants. Not just those in the war but those in their houses, he took you to spite me"

Loki shook his head, dazed as he collapsed crossed legged on the floor of the freezing throne room.

"Odin is a tyrant, he slaughtered your mother and innocents and stole you. I loved Farbauti but Odin saw her as a traitor for falling in love with me." Loki cursed at the stinging behind his eyes as he thought about his father, or Odin. If he thought so little of his birth mother then what did he think of Loki? Did he take him just to spite Laufey?

Norendra placed a soothing hand on Loki's back and sat next to him. "I know this must be a lot to take in-"

"Alot to take in!? I have just learnt that the man I have called father has killed innocents, that he took me away from a family were I might have been treated like an equal" Loki scowled, it finally made sense. How Odin favoured Thor all these years, he didn't want a half frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard.

"Loki, we can end this...Help us, you are a strong magician but I can teach you better spells than just tricks and mischeif" Norendra smiled, genuinely. "You could put an end to Odin's reign, he is a tyrant and would cheat the public into believing he is so omnibenevolent, Join us and you could sit on that throne. Our realms will be so powerful combined, we will make the Nine worlds a better place under our command"

Loki swallowed hard, he liked that. Thor was so arrogant and reckles, he would drive Asgard into ruins, trade would be tarnished and the world will crumble. Odin had lied about his life, what else has he lied about?

"I'll help" he said, the sound so omninous and serious it was carried down the throne room. Laufey grinned, his blood red eyes lighting up in pleasure. Odin would die, if not physically then at least in spirit.

"Good" Norendra stood, brushing off her dress. "It will happen now" she held out both of her hands, Loki hesitantly joined them as Laufey backed away and watched smugly from the shadows. Soldiers joined him, as if they had been waiting and watching.

Norendra looked Loki straight in the eye, her bow shaped lips parting as she mumbled the beginning of a spell that Loki had never heard of, despite reading countless books from Asgard and Vanaheim on magic.

As suddenly as it started a gust of wind blew around them both, whsipering voices hissed in Loki's ear and he shivered as an ice cold feeling started in his core and spread through to his finger tips.

The wind grew fierce before abruptly cutting off and leaving the halls silent.

"It's done Loki"

"What will it do?" Loki stared at her suspiciously.

"You'll see, now returm to Asgard" she kissed his cheek and smiled, and Loki couldn't help but smile back.

"We will arrive In Asgard when the time is right" Laufey nodded his head and put an affectionate hand on Loki's shoulder, knowing that Odin's fall would be happening very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: MUST READ: Be warned, this is definetly not my best chapter but next chapter is better, sorry in advance! :)**

Chapter Three

Thor grinned, watching as Hogun embraced his father a last time on their trip to Vanaheim and kissed his mothers cheek. Fandral was next to him, recovering from a sharp kick to the groin when he had attempted to kiss Hogun's sister and then cousin.

"I wonder where Loki is" he looked up at the sky, frowning. Heimdall had insisted he was okay and would alert Odin of his departure by the time Thor had returned. The God's refusal to tell him why his younger brother had gone to the realm of monsters had surprised him and he wanted to get back as soon as he could to question him about it.

"Will you stop worrying? He's probably in the library with his nose in a book" Sif rolled her eyes, digging her blade into the grass and chopping out a chunk. Hogun waved a last time before walking up to his friends, joining them on the green grass.

"Ready?...Volstagg!" Thor rolled his eyes as his friend sauntered upto them, his arms full of jars of sweet jam, meat and fresh bread. Sif sighed and helped him, taking some of the load from his arms before following Fandral to the open grassland.

Thor looked up at the sky, eager to return to Asgard and Loki.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

They stared up at the sky as no light came, it stayed the same bright blue and cloudless.

"Heimdall!"

Nothing.

Sif frowned, sheilding her eyes from the sun as as she looked up. This was unlike the God, his reply to their needs was usually almost instant. "Perhaps he is-" she was cut off as the blinding light shot from the sky and grabbed them, taking them from Vanaheim and pulling them back towards Asgard.

Thor grinned, holding Mjolnir in front of him as he was entered into the Bifrost, used to the disorientation by now.

"Heimdall? What took you so long?" Thor laughed loudly as they returned, only to freeze when he saw the God spread out on the floor.

Sif gasped, running forward and checking for a pulse, relieved when she found one. "He's sleeping?" she frowned.

"What?"

Thor made his way over, wrenching the spear from the Bifrost and looking at his friend. Heimdall was breathing evenly, his golden eyes shut and his face peaceful.

"Thor..." Hogun stared from the Bifrost entrance, his dark eyes wide.

He joined him, seeing what Hogun saw. The rainbow bridge leading to the Bifrost was littered with unconcious guards, Volstagg muttered a small prayer and stared at them, dropping the food onto the floor.

"Loki...my parents...they could be hurt" Thor took off in a sprint down the rainbow bridge, not waiting for Sif or the warriors three to catch up. He didn't stop running until he entered the palace, Mjolnir ready in his hand, was it an illness? That was the only explanation Thor could come up with, If it was an attack then the people would have been killed as they slept. He continued down the golden halls, trying not to stumble over the servants and courtiers sprawled out over the floor.

"Thor!" Volstagg shouted, making him pause and spin around. Frigga was strewn across the floor of her chambers, a smashed vase of Roses next to her head.

"Mother?" Thor hurried over and crouched down, brushing a red strand of hair from her face. She didn't move.

"Fandral, help me" They gently lifted the Queen from the floor and away from the shards of clay on the marbe and placed her on the satin bed, pulling the veil around the frame to hide her from plain sight.

"We must find my father and Loki" Thor strode out of the room, followed obidently by Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.

He held Mjolnir up, stopping them in their tracks. A small creak came from the side cupboard and in a split second Mjolnir crashed through the door, the wooden splinters raining down onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HEL!"

"Loki?"

Loki stumbled from of the cuboard, blue eyes wide and frantic. His dagger was pointed in his hand. Thor caught him as he stumbled from the closet, his hands on Loki's upper arms. "Loki? Loki, what happened?"

Loki didn't say anything, instead he tried to wrenched himself from his brothers grip, looking back at the Warriors three and Sif with shock and fear.

"Loki?"

"I-I don't know, they all just started falling asleep, one by one"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sif narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Thor shook his brother lightly but firmly. "If this is a trick-"

"It's not-"

"Then why are you the only one awake?" Hogun snarled. Fandral rolled his eyes, pushing past his friends to get to Loki. He pushed Thors hands off him and parted them.

"Enough, can you not see that he's just as distressed as us? Perhaps Loki was not affected because he was in Jotunheim while it happened, as we were in Vanaheim and we are not affected" The warriors took this in and looked at the ground, no apology escaping his lips. Loki gave Fandral a grateful nod and smile which he happily returned.

"We must find the Allfather and get him to safety"

Thor tugged Loki along the halls, ignoring Hogun's and Sif's suspicious whsipering behind him and entered the great hall. Odin was slumped in his chair, his chest moving up and down evenly and eyes fluttering.

"Father!" Loki and Thor rushed forward in surprise. "The spell must be powerful to put the Allfather to sleep" Sif glanced at Loki as she said it, not missing the shocked and guilty look that appeared on his face and disappeared as fast it has came.

A cold chill swept across the room, making Thor pause as he checked Odin. Their eyes dragged to the Bifrost from the Great hall balcony. An army of forty frost giants made their way through to the Rainbow bridge, freezing or shoving guards on their way.

"Thor, you and Loki must get the Allfather to safety, we'll hold them off!" Sif readied her sword, jumping elegantly onto the balcony edge. Volstagg. Fandral and Hogun followed. Thor drew Mjolnir to him, swinging it and flexing his wrist.

"No, Loki will protect father-"

"Loki is powerful but if we cannot hold them off for long he will not be able to talk his way out of forty Frost giants charging at him, Now _go_!" Fandral shouted, leaping off the balcony, Sif and the others following.

Thor cursed and grabbed his fathers arms, Loki his feet. "Take him to the throne room" he grunted, bearing the weight of his father.

They rushed through the halls, neither voicing the worry they had for their friends and almost tripped over Nadieya, a council woman.

"Sorry!" Loki shouted after her slumped form.

"Hurry, brother"

_Brother_. Loki sighed and closed his eyes briefly, Thor wasn't his brother, in blood at least. If anything, he had grown closer to Fandral while he and Thor had continued to drifted apart from the constant jibes, mocks and ignoring.

"Oh no" He followed Loki's stare behind his shoulder and saw three frost giants smiling grimly at the from the end of the corridor. Ice crawled down their arms, forming swords and armour.

"Go, now!" Loki pushed Odin and Thor forward, his weight slowing them down. The frost giants roared, charging forward and bounding towards them. Loki cried out as he tripped and ended up on his backside next to the stone wall. Thor looked horrified, pausing and looking at Odin then Loki.

He couldn't leave his little brother but they were too close, Odin would not want to allow Loki to die, not for him nor anyone. The giants had betrayed the treaty, again. When he was king he would hunt the monsters down and slay them all, as he had promised Loki when they were younger.

"Thor!" Loki shouted as the Giant raised his arm to bring down on Loki's head.

"**NO**!" Thor shouted, his face the most horrified it had ever been.

Loki cried out as the blade landed an inch from his head. Then stopped. His breath halted and he slowly looked up at the Frost giant who stared at him, his head cocked to the side and and curious. Thor frowned. The giant looked back at Thor and continued on his way, leaving Loki alive and unharmed.

"Thor, Go!"

"Thats exactly what I'm doing!" Thor carried on, throwing Mjolnir and hitting them all square in the chest and sending them crashing into the stone wall.

Loki gaped as Norendra appeared in the doorway, dressed in a flowing blue dress and white fur, flanked by two frost giants. She glanced at her brother and the fallen Frost giants before smiling quickly at her brother, an act that didn't go unoticed by Thor.

What was she? Thor stared at her, she was beautiful and obviously some sort of breed of Frost Giant, but like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Kill them both" she pointed at Thor and Odin before disappearing around the corner. Thor cursed under his breath and began to drag his father forward, sneaking out Mjolnir behind him. He continued to back away until his back hit the door. He spun his hammer before letting it loose and watching Mjolnir impale the chests of the Frost giants and come within an inch of Loki's face, before hurrying back to Thor's hand.

"Come, Loki!" he shouted and shoved the door open, dragging his father in. Loki rushed to his side.

They entered the Throne room, it was empty except for an old healer slumped in a chair at the table, ancient scrolls of magic spread out before him and his straggly grey hair hanging in his face. Thor gently lowered his father onto the stone floor, as far away from the door entrance as he could get him and stared at Loki.

"What?" Loki arched an eyebrow.

"The frost giant didn't kill you, why?"

"How am I supposed to know? Possibly because I'm a sorcerer?"

"That..._thing_, smiled at you"

Loki tensed at the cruel remark at his sister, narrowing his eyes at Thor he walked to Odin and checked his pulse. Thor watched him carefully before walking to the healer, Loki had something to do with this surely. Perhaps he was the source of the enchantment? He looked through the bags of potions the healer had out before him and took out a black vial. Hemlock. _Poison_.

No, he would not hurt Loki but it was obvious that he had some sort of bond with that woman in the door, he loved Loki with every being he had and would never allow him to die. But he could save him. Bribery, perhaps use this relationship Loki and the _she-thing_ had to his advantage.

Thor glanced back at his little brother who was trying to make Odin comfortable, before taking out a flask of water he had taken to Vanaheim. He poured the Poison into the water with shaking hands, cursing himself while he did so. _It would work out, it would work out_. He repeated the mantra a hundred times over in his head as the vial emptied.

"Water, Loki?" he offered the flask. Loki smiled but shook his head, continuing to rip up sheets to make a rope.

"If we get out of here it may be the last drink you get"

"_If_ we get out of here" Loki replied but none the less took the flask and took a few swigs. Thor closed his eyes and looked away. He heard Loki put the flask on the ground and continue to make the rope for their escape.

Loki coughed, feeling a lump form in his throat. If he spoke to Norendra, he could call this attack off. Surely she would listen. It was a mistake, a cruel and horrible mistake he had not had the time to think through. He had just found out he was adopted for Odin's sake!

He frowned as the small lump expanded slowly and his throat grew tighter, seemingly shrinking. Thor swallowed hard as Loki's breathing got deeper, shakier. He could feel Loki's gaze go from the flask to the back of his brothers head as he realized what was happening, He was suffocating. His breathing grew more erratic and desperate as the lump grew and his throat closed up, he was being strangled. He grabbed his throat and flexed his neck, trying to find someway to end the suffocation but it wasn't working. He couldn't breath, _He couldn't breathe._

Thor turned.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Loki's eyes widened, his hand on his throat as he choked and desperately tried to suck in air. His windpipe was sealing shut.

Thor ran upto him and grabbed his arms as Loki tried to push his hands away and scramble back. Thor wouldn't poison him would he? Thor was his brother, he protected him, he helped him. Thor wouldn't do this. Not to _him_.

Loki screwed his eyes shut as he tried to gasp, his throat a small pin hole. He have in a felt himself tugged into Thor's embrace, hearing his brothers crying over his own desperate choking as black spots filled his vision and the last thing he felt before reaching the peak of suffocaion was his head resting on Thor's chest as he collasped forward.

Thor cradled his brother close to his chest, murmuring apologies into his raven hair as he looked on his brothers peaceful face. Frigga would wake up soon, now Loki was no longer the source of the spell. She could fix this, cure him. There was no way in Hel that he was allowing his baby brother to die.

The throne room doors burst open, the metal burnt into liquid gold as they were flung from their hinges. The ceature from before, Norendra, appeared in the smoking doorway. Her eyes wide and shocked as she looked at Loki's still body.

"Loki!" she screamed and ran forward, Thor didn't protest as he was snatched from his arms and into hers.

"What has he done to you?" she murmured, looking at his face as she set him on the ground next to her, she pressed his throat. "You poisoned him?" she glared at Thor who was on his feet, tears trickling down his cheeks as he stared down at his motionless brother.

"I had to, you enchanted him"

"Tell me what the Poison is" she snarled, her blue eyes full of venom.

"Call off the attack"

"How dare you tell me what to do, tell me the poison or you'll die"

"THEN HE'LL DIE WITH ME!" Thor screamed at her, Mjolnir in his hand. Norendra sighed, looking back at Loki and then Thor. Defeat written all over her face.

Norendra closed her eyes, looking at the ceiling and murmuring words that Thor did not understand before the Frost giants that appeared in the door exploded into shards of blue ice, skidding across the marble floor.

Without uttering a word, Thor handed her the empty vial and watched as she read the inscription on the front.

Odin groaned from the floor beside them, his eye fluttering open. Frigga appeared in the doorway in a spark of light. Thor backed away from Norendra and Loki as he paled, watching Odin sit up and gather his bearings.

"Loki?" Frigga turned to walk forward as Odin's face twisted in horror at the sight of what he knew was Loki's sister, next to his son.

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif arrived through the smoke, weapons poised at the ready. They looked from Thor to Loki to the Allfather.

"Loki!" Odin stood quickly.

"Stay away from him!" Norendra shouted, holding up her hand.

"Bedyrne úús! Astýýre úús þþanonweard!" She shouted at the air, a swirl of grey mist swept up from seemingly nowhere and consuming her, taking her and Loki away from Asgard, without a trace as to where.


End file.
